Adolf Hitler
Adolf Hitler (April 20, 1889 – April 30, 1945) was a German artist, statesman, theoretician, politician, soldier and writer. He became Chancellor of Germany in 1933, and Führer from 1934 to 1945. He led the National Socialist German Workers Party Party and created the The Third Reich. He is considered to be one of the most evil people to have ever existed. Villainy Early life Adolf Hitler was born on 20 April, 1889 in Braunau am Inn, Austria-Hungary (now in modern Austria) right on the Austro-German border. He was the fourth of Alois and Klara Hitler's six children. When Adolf was three, his family moved to Kapuzinerstrasse 5, where Adolf would acquire his lifelong accent. As a child he tirelessly played "Cowboys and Indians" and became fixated on war after finding a picture book about the Franco-Prussian War in his father's room. When Adolf was 11 years old he started secondary school. It was his father's idea to send him to a Realschule, where they taught mainly science and technical skills. But Adolf was a reluctant student. He much preferred drawing and writing to science and numbers. And he resented the hour-long walk to and from the school. On February 2 1900, Adolf's younger brother Edmund died. The death deeply affected Adolf that it caused change in his personality; he went from a confident, outgoing boy to a detached, sullen boy who constantly battled his father and his teachers. Many psychoanalysts, psychiatrists, and psychohistorians have post-humously diagnosed or described Hiter as suffering from borderline personality disorder. Adolf's father wanted him to follow in his footsteps and become a high-ranked official, and this became a huge source of conflict between them. Adolf wanted to go to classical high school and become an artist but his father sent him to the Realschule in Linz, a technical high school. For young Adolf Hitler, German nationalism quickly became an obsession, and it was a good way to rebel against his father, who served the Austrian government. Like many Austrian Germans he showed pride in his German ancestry, he expressed loyalty only to Germany despising the multi-ethnic Austro-Hungarian Empire. After Alois' sudden death on January 3, 1903, Hitler's behaviour at the technical school became even more disruptive, and he was asked to leave. Adolf erolled at the Realschule in Steyr, but was expelled during his second year. He never returned to school again. From 1905 on, Hitler lived a bohemian life in Vienna on an orphan's pension and support from his mother. He was rejected twice by the Academy of Fine Arts Vienna, citing "unfitness for painting", and they told him his abilities should be used for architecture. He followed this recommendation, and he became convinced that this was his path to pursue, but he lacked the academic preparation for architecture school. In 1907, Adolf's mother died of breast cancer, and he was forced to give some of the money his mother had sent him to his sister. He ran out of money after the second time he was rejected by the Art Academy. Adolf Hitler always said he first became an anti-Semite in Vienna, which had a large Jewish community. Hitler claimed that jews were enemies of the Aryan race. He held them responsible for Austria's crisis. He also identified certain forms of socialism and bolshevism, which had many Jewish leaders, as Jewish movements, merging his antisemitism with anti-Marxism. He later blamed Germany's military defeat in World War I on the 1918 revolutions and he considered jews the culprits of Germany's downfall and economic problems. In 1913, Hitler moved to Munich, where he became more interested in architecture. When Germany entered World War I in August 1914, he asked permission to serve in a Bavarian regiment. This request was granted, and Adolf Hitler enlisted in the Bavarian Army. World War I Hitler served in France and Belgium as a runner for the 16th Bavarian Reserve Regiment, which exposed him to enemy fire. His duties at regimental headquarters, while often dangerous, gave Hitler time to pursue his artwork. When he had the time he drew cartoons and instructional drawings for the army newspaper. Hitler had long admired Germany, and during the war he had become a passionate German patriot. Hitler was twice decorated for bravery, once in 1914 receiving the Iron Cross Second Class and in 1918, the Iron Cross First Class. Additionally, in 1917 he received the Wound Badge for injuries he suffered on his leg. On October, 15, 1918, Hitler was admitted to a field hospital, temporarily blinded by a mustard gas attack. During his stay there he received news that Germany lost World War I. To Hitler, as to many other Germans and German-speakers, this was a betrayal by the cowardly politicians. He was shocked by Germany's capitulation even while the German army still held enemy territory. Like many other nationalists, Hitler believed Germany was stabbed in the back by civilian leaders and Marxists back on the home front. These politicians were later dubbed the November Criminals. According to the most recent book about Hitler's life as a soldier in WWI, it was revealed that he was considered to be a wimp by several of his comrades, and that his supposed brutality in WWI was actually heavily exaggerated by NatSoc propaganda. World War 2 http://deathmystery.net/wp-content/uploads/2013/06/Adolf-Hitler-9.jpg https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QC0_tgBQAIc So he tried a failed coup. This was a one way ticket to prison for 6 months. During his stay he wrote a book/rant/political treatise called Mein Kampf. This bought him publicity and revealed his true intentions and means to create a better Germany then the former Weimar Republic which was a very scary place to be living in. He joined the then-tiny National Socialist party, made it into a giant, and in time he became both president and chancellor of NatSoc Germany. He outlawed his competition, re-militarized Germany, and started World War II in Europe in a bid to control much of the world by military means. Over his seven years in power, Hitler had built up a huge army and air force, with massive numbers of planes, tanks and trucks. Now he used them to great effect, conquering Denmark and Norway, and launching attacks on France. By this time, French troops wre stationed all along Germany's western border. But Hitler distracted them by invading the Netherlands and Belgium. As the French and British responded by moving north, German tanks broke through to the south and advanced into France. A month later, a triumphant Hitler was in Paris.http://www.hitlerpages.com/wpimages/wp4cdf6643_02.jpg Only a narrow stretch of sea now lat between Hitler and the British Isles. He hoped that the Britsh would willggly surrender. But the new British Prime Minister, Winston Churchill, was determined to fight to the end. Hitler watched, frustrated, as the British air force won the battle for control of the skies. Eventually, he gave up and turned his attention east. Recklessly breaking his pact with Stalin, he now sent his troops into Russia. The Russian troops were slow to respond, but mighty in number. By November, German forces were engaged in bitter warfare, as the temperature plummeted below freezing. By mid-1945, Hitler was utterly defeated, and, finding no way out of the situation, committed suicide on April 30th, 1945 by shooting himself with his wife of one day Eva Braun. Legacy Hitler has been widely regarded as one of the most evil men ever to have existed. Nevertheless, given the fear and disgust that surrounds them, Hitler and the Nazis still have many admirers and followers of him and their ideologies. Nazis have been rather popular as villains in fiction, and Hitler has been a character in alternative history novels, WWII novels, movies, and at least one rather popular Internet meme. He is also a character on the villains wiki. He was mentioned as being a painter in the Only Fools and Horses episode The Sky's the Limit Uncle Albert says that he used to be a painter but Raquel asks how long he has been french to which Rodney asks "And who in their right minds would call a hotel "The Hotel Hitler?"" More Quotes Trivia *Hitler only got drunk once in his life. It was when he was 15–16 years old after getting his (obligatory education) school certificate. He was happy and went out partying with his classmates. He got drunk and by mistake used his school certificate in lieu of toilet paper. It was later found dirty and in 4 pieces. *Hitler once mentioned that he used to smoke between 25-40 cigarettes a day when he was young, broke and pretty much lived in the streets of Vienna. He said he only ate bread and milk, never had a warm meal, yet spent 30 kreuzers a day on cigarettes. When he realized that for 5 kreuzers he could have bought some butter to put on his bread, he quit smoking. *Allegedly, Hitler was a serial prankster, often playing jokes on his ministers and generals. This would backfire on him tremendously, when a stunt on Ernst Hanfstaengl (who believed he was being set up for a suicide mission, whilst headed to Spain on a plane full of Gestapo men), let him to escape to Switzerland. He would then seek refuge with the Allies, revealing vital information on his former friend and leader. *To this day they are still tons of documentaries about him. *There are conspiracy theorists who claim Hitler and Eva didn't die in Berlin, but he and her had escaped to South America and later died there in the mid 1960's. Category:List Category:Male Villains Category:Dictator Category:Leader Category:War Category:War Criminal Category:Military Villains Category:Gay Bashing Category:Fanatics Category:Nazis Category:Mass Murderer Category:Xenophobes Category:Hypocrites Category:Master Manipulator Category:Extremists Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Cowards Category:Sadists Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Power Hungry Category:Fascists Category:Genocidal Villain Category:Supremacists Category:Social Darwinist Category:Vocal Villains Category:Lawful Evil Category:Hegemony Category:Control Freaks Category:Brainwasher Category:Child Murderer Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Slave Drivers Category:Liars Category:Slanderers Category:Barbarians Adolf Hitler Adolf Hitler Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Evil vs Evil Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Fearmongers Category:Killjoy Category:Destroyer Category:Propagandist Category:Political Category:Warmongers Category:Evil Ruler Category:Criminals Category:Abusers Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Obsessed Category:Big Bads Category:Conspirators Category:Suicidal Villains Category:Hatemongers Category:Jingoists Category:Evil Genius Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Important Category:Misanthropes Category:Traitor Category:Torturer Category:Starvers Category:Paranoid Villains Category:Brutes Category:Homicidal Maniac Category:In Love Villains Category:Married Villains Category:Delusional Category:Villains of World War 2 Category:Plagiarism Category:Blackmailers Category:Child Abusers Category:Kidnapper Category:Deceased Villains Category:Gunman Category:Modern Villains Category:Charismatic villiains Category:Nihilists Category:Anarchist Category:People with borderline personality disorder Category:Arsonist Category:Old Villains Category:Radical Right Category:Provoker Category:Gas Users Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Egomaniacs Category:Iconoclasts Category:Outcast Category:Posthumous Villains Category:Rich Villains Category:Anti-Semitism Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Addicts Category:Misopedists Category:Dark Messiah Category:The Most Evil Men and Women in History Villains (sixteen members only) Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Oppression Category:Died in disgrace Category:Sociopath Category:From Nobody to Nightmare Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:The Most Evil Men and Women in History Villains (version 3) Category:Misogynists Category:Artistic Villains Category:Lengthening Desired